This disclosure relates generally to detecting application issues by analyzing screenshots.
As computer devices become less expensive, enterprises are deploying increased numbers of devices throughout enterprise facilities. For example, enterprises may use electronic displays in place of physical signage, and may provide various portal devices at locations throughout the facilities to enable individuals to access information or perform other tasks. As the number of devices on the enterprise network increases, it becomes increasingly costly to ensure that all devices are functioning properly. While hardware issues can often be detected using various sensors or testing tools, application malfunctions are difficult to remotely detect in an automated way using conventional techniques.